gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo Racing Series
|ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = |gt6type = |games = Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |drivetrain = |displacement = 5641 cc |length = 4820 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1110 mm |aspiration = Turbocharged |engine = V8 |cost = 2,000,000 Credits (GT6) 1,000,000 Credits (GT Sport) }} The Mercedes Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo Racing Series is a Vision Concept-Race car made by Mercedes-Benz. This car is an optimized version of the Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo, intended for use on competitive racing. The car is (although not officially) the second Vision Gran Turismo car made available for the players. The car was added in Gran Turismo 6 as part of Update 1.04. It later returned in Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Eight colors are available for this car: *Crystal Lauritsilver *Diamantweiss Metallic *Mountaingrau Metallic *Obsidianschwarz Metallic *Südseeblau Metallic *Elbaitgrün Metallic *Sunburst Orange Metallic *Saphirrot Metallic Description ”Vision Gran Turismo” is a dream project in which leading international brands develop concept cars for Gran Turismo and its fans. And the car which kicked off the project with its stunning debut in November 2013, was the “Mercedes Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo”. The creation by the Mercedes-Benz design team is a sensual gull-winged sportscar designed in the image of a hunting feline. The car is elegance personified, infusing elements that show the 130-year legacy of Mercedes Benz perfectly with futuristic sports designs such as the LED front grille, an ultra light weight body and an exhaust system that is integrated with the tail lights. And for the “Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo”, there is also a separate version that is optimized for the competitive racing scene of Gran Turismo. This is the “Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo Racing Series”. The immediately noticeable difference with the original version is the fixed rear wing. Despite the increase in drag this creates, the aerodynamic device was utilized in favor of more downforce on high speed circuits. The side mirrors using CCD cameras were returned to conventional mirrors, and the rear brake light is decorated with the “Gran Turismo” logo for a touch of racing flavor. And of course the non-visible elements have also been stepped up. The AMG 5.5 liter V8 Twin Turbo has been raised to 591 BHP, and the 7 speed dual clutch transmission has been optimized for transmission performance rather than ride comfort; now changed to a sequential transmission with dog links. Though the original is already extremely light at 1,385 kg, equipment for utility and comfort have been omitted to reduce the weight down to 1,300 kg. Lowering the ride height even further, the center of gravity has also been lowered for better circuit performance. The balance of ultimate elegance and competitive performance. This is another breed of the “Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo”, waiting to pounce on its prey. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased from the Vision GT dealership for 2,000,000 Credits. Like most Vision GT cars, this car has a simple interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mercedes-Benz section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *This car is the only VGT car in Gran Turismo 6 that doesn't cost 1,000,000 Credits. *This car would be used as the basis for the "LH Edition", a specially modified version of this car with a wider rear wing and a unique livery, which can only be obtained by getting all diamond medals in the Lewis Hamilton Time Trial Challenge. The specs are the same as this variant as well. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Mercedes-Benz Concept Cars Category:Mercedes-Benz Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Concept Cars